


April Showers

by give-me-a-moose (quirky_turtle)



Series: Criminal Minds Tumblr Requests [7]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/give-me-a-moose
Summary: Hiiiii! Can you write a Derek Morgan x reader where they are at one of his properties (he's working and she comes to keep him company and maybe help?) and it starts raining. Then she runs out into the street and starts dancing/playing in the rain and he realizes in that moment that he loves her? Please please please your writing is incredibly amazing!!!!!!!!
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Reader
Series: Criminal Minds Tumblr Requests [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1224191
Kudos: 44





	April Showers

Morgan crouched down on the floor as he opened the cabinet doors to look at the pipes under the sink. 

“Damn.” he whispered as he took in the sight of rusted pipes. At least he knew what he would be working on this week. 

“What's up?” a voice called from above him. He looked up and saw his girlfriend, Y/N, sitting on the counter. She insisted on coming and keeping him company, even though she knew nothing about fixing up properties.

This one was a new one he had just purchased. It was a residential home. It had the potential to be someone's dream home, after getting some TLC. 

“The pipes are rusted and need to be replaced.” he answered as he grabbed a flashlight and got under the sink. 

Y/N went back to reading her book and humming quietly. 

At first, Morgan had been apprehensive about bringing her along. Working on these houses was personal, and it was part of his coping mechanism for his job. 

Yet, ever since Reid introduced them, she had wormed her way into his heart. Just being around her lightened his mood. 

“Bet this is the most romantic date you've been on.” he teased Y/N after some silence, “Aren't you glad you let the genius from your book club set you up on a blind date?” 

He heard her chuckle and knew she was about to reply. But then, he heard her whisper “Oh my god” in a serious tone then saw her feet run across the kitchen and out the back door.

“Y/N?” panic surged as he sat up, banging his head on the pipe before sliding out. 

When he got to the door, the sight before him surprised him. 

It had started raining, and now Y/N was in the overgrown backyard, dancing. Her carefree laughter ran through his ears and the look of pure joy she had warmed his heart. Her hair was soaked through as she twirled herself around. That was the moment Derek learned a fundamental truth.

He was in love with Y/N.

Derek Morgan did not want to imagine a day where she was no longer in his life. 

He never wanted to lose this memory he had of her. 

He didn't want to lose her, period.

“Are you coming or what?” she called back to him over the sound of thunder. 

“It's bad enough that you're gonna get sick!” he laughed as he turned down her offer. 

“April showers bring May flowers!” she sang back to him. As if the old nursery rhyme was enough to convince him to join her in her madness. 

And it was.


End file.
